This invention relates to a unique support beam for a support structure.
Prior art support structures are used to support items from a vertically upper location such as a ceiling. One common use of such support systems has been to support medical equipment such as x-ray machines.
One known support structure uses a support beam which includes two similarly sized framing channels separated by a thin web. One channel is connected by a support member to a vertically upper location while the other channel carries the supported item. The known support beams are often formed of two separate lateral members welded at the web. It would be desirable that such support beams had additional depth in the framing channels.